


She's My Cape He's My Man

by iantowuv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowuv/pseuds/iantowuv
Summary: When the truth comes out about Mon-El and his past, he doe his best to protect his boyfriend Winn. The only person he can trust to do so is Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re prince of Daxam?” Winn asked, staring at his alien boyfriend with raised eyebrow and arms crossed.  
“Babe, it was a long time ago. It was literally a whole other planet. It means nothing here!” Mon-El motioned the space of the room.  
“I’m not mad, that you’re prince. I am mad that you didn’t tell me!” Winn shouted.  
“I just, didn’t know how to tell you. There was never time.”  
“There wasn’t time? How about when we were in bed talking about pointless stuff? Oh you know slip in the fact you’re a prince?” Winn shrugged waving his hands in exasperation. 

Mon-el looked down at the floor, Winn was right and he knew it. He felt alone for what seemed like forever, then he felt his boyfriend put his hands on his hips. They traveled around till they were pulling them together. Mon-el buried his face in Winn’s hair; it was more of taking in his presents than his scent. The embraced for a moment, like the first time they danced together. 

Winn was the one who broke the moment.  
“So when do I meet the parents?” Winn asked looking up at Mon-El.  
“You don’t it’s dangerous.” Mon-el pulled away.  
“What? You don’t want your folks to find out that I’m a man?”  
“No it’s not that. Trust me it isn’t that at all.”  
“Then what is it?” Winn asked. 

“Winn, my beautiful, amazing, smart, and kind Winn. You’re not strong enough.”  
“What? Like I don’t have super strength like you and Kara. But I lift, like some.” Winn said shyly.  
“If something were to happen, and knowing my folks they will try to attack you. On Daxam you would be my slave, not my mate. They’re not going be okay with us.”  
“You think of me as your mate?” Winn said, suppressing a smile.  
“Yes, I do. You’re my Winn Schott, computer genius, hero, and so much more.” Mon-El said brushing Winn’s cheek. 

“So, what do we do?” Winn asked giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

\--

“You want me to pretend to be what?” Kara asked starting at the two.  
“Please Kara, just pretend to be Mon-El girlfriend. At least just till his parents leave the atmosphere.” Winn said grabbing Kara’s hand and begging.  
“Please Kara, I worry about my parents response to Winn. He’s not going to be able to fight off the stuff they’re going to throw at him.” Mon-El said.  
“Mon-el and discussed this, and maybe it would be best. Just be his beard, so alien forces don’t come after me.”  
“Winn, I need Kara to pretend to be my lover, not facial hair. What does that have to do with anything?” Mon-el asked, confused.  
“No Mon-El, Winn means beard as in pretend girl friend. It’s a term here on Earth.” Kara explained.  
“Oh, then please Kara be my facial hair. If not for me Winn. I can’t imagine anything happen to him.”  
“I am doing this for you Winn, I am still mad at you Mon-El for not telling us.” She said pointing a finger at Mon-El.


	2. They Might Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 1 of the plans to meet Mon-el folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time trying to write sex so forgive me.

There was a bright light. The D.E.O. was there, then it was a dark ominous chamber. Mon-El, Kara, and Winn decided to meet to meet the King and Queen of Daxam.  
Mon-El’s parents. Winn was probably more nervous than he should have been, but as long as they didn’t find out about their relationship it was fine. 

“Mon-El brave prince of Daxam by The Gods will has returned.” A tall brunet woman said. 

“Err, guys this is my mother Rhea Queen of Daxam, and my father Lar Gand King of Daxam.” Mon-El introduced Kara and Winn to his parents.

“So this is the Kryptonite who has held you here on Earth. Is this Earthling your slave?”  
“Mother, No! Winn is my ma-friend. Kara is not holding me here against my will. She-they’ve made it my home.”

His father was expressionless, and said nothing. This is what Mon-El was use to already. They walked around the ship, Winn could tell they were just going through the motions. He pulled back a little walking behind the aliens. He never thought about them, as aliens until now. Maybe Kara would be better for Mon-El. They were from the same planetary system. He was lost in thought, looking at the city thoughtlessly. Until his focus was pulled back with Mon-El calling to him.

“Hey.” Mon-el said arms crossed, standing in the hallway.  
“Oh, Hey where did your folks go?” Winn said looking behind him.  
“They’re with Kara, a couple of hallways away. I turned around and you weren’t there. So I came to look for you.” Mon-el put his arms down and walked up to Winn, taking his hands into his. Winn swallowed.  
“Sorry, I was just thinking-“  
“No, Winn you’re the one I want.”  
“How did you know I was-“  
“Because you’re my Winn, and I love you.” Mon-el said giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“This is so weird, weirder than being on Slavers Moon. I’m on an alien ship, your ship and I know were together. But I feel like I don’t belong here with you.”  
“This isn’t my ship. National City is my home, and you and I belong together.” Mon-el said holding his boyfriends hand as they walked down the windowed corridor. 

Winn wasn’t usually about physical acts of affection. Not until Mon-el brought that out of him. The way he would hold his hand when they went out for walks, or grocery shopping. When Winn would be cooking, and Mon would show up behind him touching his back. Food would often get burnt.

They stopped in front of a large door. Mon-el let go of Winn’s hand. The both frowned a little when they weren’t touching each other anymore. 

“We’re going to have dinner with my folks.”  
“Okay, I can last through that.” Mon-el pushed a key pad on the wall. The doors opened. There was heavy table in the middle with candles and food. A table set for four, and one seat empty.

“Mon-el finally you have come to join us. I see you found your friend” Rhea said hands folded. The way she said friend came out of her mouth as if it was a bad word.  
“Why is there a chair missing?”  
“Oh, I figured he could stand and wait. This really involves you and your mate.” Mon-el was about to speak, but Winn cut him off.  
“Thank you your majesty, for allowing me the honor of standing before. But I am going to return to this city, and you know do some Earth stuff.” Winn said gesturing his thumb behind him, Rhea squinted at him unapprovingly with the sarcasm.  
“Yeah, Earth stuff. Why don’t you get started, I’m going to walk Winn back to the transporter.” Mon-el said pushing Winn through the door. Mon-el took Winn’s hand and held it more firmly than before. They didn’t speak, until they got to the transporter room.

“You didn’t have to do that. You should have-“  
“No, Mon if you went off on your folks. They would have figured something. You need to be on your best, until I don’t know. Till they leave. “Winn said. This time it was his turn to talk.  
“You’re too good for me. Winslow Schott.” Mon-el said grabbing Winn by the biceps. Kissing him on the lips. His mouth traveled down to the side of his neck, where he sucked and bit a little bit. Winn moaned loudly and lewdly. 

The sounds only hardened Mon-el, Winn couldn’t escape his grip. He wouldn’t escape his grip.   
“Mon, stop your parents might hear.” Winn whined, trying to gain ground again as the other mans tongue ran over the side of his neck. Mon stopped, his lips next to Winn’s ear.

“Get back to the apartment, go pick up some Italian from that place. I’m going to do awful things to you tonight babe.” Mon-el whispered seductively, he let go of Winn and stepped back.  
Winn smiled, he was flushed in the face and sweating. 

“That awful thing?” he asked teasingly.   
“Yes, Winn your favorite awful thing.” Mon-el pressed the panel. The same light appeared that took them to the ship beamed him off.

 

“Fuck! Mon! Awww do it do it again!” Winn screamed on his back, as Mon-el rammed into him again. His legs in air, framing Mon-el in his view, the naked Daxamite glistened with sweat. His breathing hastened, he was so close to climaxing. Winn was so tight around him, he was amazing. Driving him crazy.

“Where do you want it babe, can’t can’t keep going.”   
“On my face, please want it. Want it there.” Winn moaned, Mon pulled out and quickly crawled up the bed and shot his load all over Winn’s face. Winn’s mouth opened in ecstasy, as licked at Mon’s cum. When Mon stopped he swopped down to kiss Winn over making a mess of sex and sweat. 

“I hope my folks did hear that.” Mon said. Winn was still in post sex haze. He was happy, blissed, and tiered all at the same time. Mon lifted Winn’s limp body and carried him into the bathroom. He placed him in the tub, and poured an exorbitant amount of lavender oil before running the water.

Mon-el climbed in and lifted Winn on top of him, so they were both covered in water. Winn was asleep, as Mon ran a wash cloth over his body. He would randomly kiss him on the forehead every so often.

 

“Hey handsome, time to wake up.” The light from the sun came through the window. Mon-el woke up to Winn, wrapped in covers like a haphazard toga.  
“Babe, I’ve seen your body before. I’ve done fun things to your body. Why cover up?” He got up resting on his hand, the other he ran over the covers Winn was using. Winn pulled away.  
“Because every time you see me naked, we end up having more fun.”  
“Come on, can’t we call in sick?”  
“Nope, now get your clothes on and I’ll make us waffles.”


End file.
